Sakura no pool
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Esa noche no hay nubes, solo pétalos de cerezo que se han desprendido de los Sakuras y que ahora sobrevuelan bajo, terminando sobre la superficie del agua donde Rin se mantiene flotando. "Algún día me gustaría nadar en una piscina con flores de cerezo" [•Rin-centric • Leve RinHaru]


**Título**: Sakura no pool (Piscina con pétalos de cerezo)

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer**: Si Free! me perteneciera, habría mucho, pero MUCHO YAOI!, sin embargo no es así. Free! es producida por Kyoto Animation junto con Animation Do. Basada en la novela _High Speed!_ de Koji Oji.

**Tipo:** One-Shot.

**Extensión**: 942 aprox.

**Personajes/parejas:** Rin centric. Leve RinHaru.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Otras publicaciones:** Universo fanfics y Amor yaoi.

**Notas:** Ando imparable últimamente con Free! jajaja , ahora les traigo otro one-shot, escrito igual para un concurso (yo metiéndome a todos los que pueda) esta vez destinado a Universo fanfic, del _"IM (Inspiración momentánea): Free!"_, el asunto está que fue a libre elección, obviamente eligiendo alguna pareja, trío o personaje del anime, so... decidí que sería Rin-Centric más que cualquier cosa porque, personalmente, los sentimientos del Matsuoka son un total misterio en el sentido de que en el anime no fue muy expresivo sino salvo hasta el final y al ponerme a divagar un poco en lo que por su cabecita pasaría, sería algo como esto. No sé, a lo mejor estoy loca jaja pero sí que me ha costado ponerme a pensar como él. Al final esto salió. Me gustó porque es la primera vez que hago un Centric de un personaje y vaya que me hizo romperme la cabeza! xD, en fin, que lo disfruten y suerte a las demás participantes.

* * *

_._

_._

**_Sakura no pool_**

_Piscina de pétalos de cerezo_

_._

_._

* * *

.

"Perseguiré mi propio sueño"

.

Quizá esas no habían sido las palabras adecuadas. Siempre es fácil prometer algo.

.

Aquella seguridad que mostró frente a Haru al responder a su pregunta pareció desvanecerse con el pasar de esos últimos días.

.

Desde el campeonato de natación todo había mejorado, así que cualquiera diría que los miedos, indecisiones y preocupaciones de Rin se habrían esfumado. Pero las cosas suelen tener un sabor diferente los primeros días a conforme el tiempo sigue su curso. La palabra 'sueño' es algo que al de cabellos borgoñas le ha atormentado siempre y últimamente con más intensidad que antes.

.

_"Yo seré como él, como mi padre, cumpliré el sueño que no pudo realizar" _

.

La malinterpretación de admirar a su padre y querer ser como él le trajo muchos problemas entre ellos la rivalidad y enemistad con Haru. Tuvo que experimentar el dolor, la soledad, la tristeza, para lograr entender que lo que por años, había creído empedernidamente, estaba mal.

.

_"¿Por qué…, porque no puedo ser libre?" _

.

Era su más grande queja. Su más grande pregunta y, cuando creyó que nunca obtendría respuesta, él se la dio. Haru le hizo ver que él no era el único herido. Un egoísta, en eso se había convertido Rin. Porque cuando el Matsuoka sintió, por primera vez, la decepción, también hirió a alguien más. Y sin embargo…

.

—Haru nunca me abandonó…

.

En medio de la oscuridad y de la fría brisa a la que no le está tomando importancia. Con el agua cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo, en una piscina que no es completamente suya. En medio, con pétalos de cerezo delineando el contorno de su cuerpo mientras flota. Rin ha escapado de sus responsabilidades por esa única noche. Alejándose de los complejos de competitividad, que abundan constantemente en su cabeza, para pensar en el concepto que él entiende por 'sueño'.

.

Estando ahí, solo, siendo acomplejado por el rumbo y las decisiones que su vida había tomado. Pensando que las palabras _'seguir mi propio sueño'_, poseían un peso mucho más grande del que significaba.

.

¿Cuál sueño? ¿Tenía planeado uno? ¿Hacia dónde estaba dirigiendo su vida ahora? ¿Cuál era su propósito? Todos tienen uno, entonces…

.

—¿Cuál es el mío? —aquella pregunta solo es escuchada por él y la noche mientras admira un cielo despejado, ansiando, con las manos alzadas fuera del agua, la luna poder tocar.

.

La piscina de Samezuka es el doble o el triple de grande que la de Iwatobi; sin embargo, Rin ahora siente que es al revés. ¿Qué es lo que hace ahí, teniendo en su instituto la piscina a disposición? ¿Qué lo ha llevado a infiltrarse, trepar las rejas, y meterse a nadar en la piscina donde Haru entrena? Cierra los ojos y una lágrima alimenta una porción más del agua de la piscina. De repente ya no es solo una, sino son varias.

..

_"Rin, persigue tus sueños. Está bien si te estancas, estará bien si te demoras en obtenerlos, nadie es perfecto…" _

..

—Yo…creí serlo… —responde con escaso aliento a la voz, del padre que ya no tiene, haciendo eco en su cabeza.

.

_"…pero nunca, nunca los abandones…" _

..

Llora más fuerte, llora sin temor a que nadie lo ahuyente. Llora porque sabe que se equivocó. Pero sabe que es humano y como todo, ahora se encuentra mostrando desesperación, porque quiere encontrar un propósito, porque ya no quiere malinterpretar ni imitar a nadie. Quiere ser él mismo, quiere construir su propio camino pero, sin aun tener ese sueño fijo que lo aliente, se muestra desanimado y desesperado nuevamente. Por eso está ahí, creyendo inútilmente que la fría brisa le refrescara la cabeza y le dará la respuesta absurdamente.

.

Pasan los segundos, los minutos y de pronto ha pasado una hora entera.

.

A punto de rendirse y de irse sin obtener nada, los recuerdos comienzan a guiarlo y lo hacen recapacitar.

.

_"¿Por qué te gusta tanto el agua?"_

.

_"Porque me gusta de la misma manera que a ti los pétalos de cerezo" _

.

Esa noche no hay nubes, solo pétalos de cerezo que se han desprendido de los Sakuras y que ahora sobrevuelan bajo, terminando sobre la superficie del agua donde Rin se mantiene flotando.

.

El de cabellos borgoñas permanece inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos, asimilando aquel último recuerdo, aquella respuesta que Haru, por la mañana, le dio a su pregunta.

.

—Cerezos…

.

_"Algún día me gustaría nada en una piscina con flores de cerezo"_

.

Había encontrado la respuesta.

.

Sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera perseguirlo, su sueño de niño lo llevó ahí, y se cumplió. Porque al observar a su alrededor, la piscina está cubierta por una sábana de pétalos rosas.

.

Rin suelta una risita casi irónica y boba en medio del hilo de lágrimas que han desprendido sus ojos inevitablemente, sintiéndolas caer ávidamente por sus mejillas.

.

Son el destino y los sueños los que están liados intensamente, tanto, que sin planearlo, se complementaron y le dieron el momento perfecto sin que se diera cuenta.

.

.

…

.

.

—Pregúntamelo de nuevo —insiste el de Samezuka, con una sonrisa radiante, tan diferente a la sombría y desanimada de la mañana pasada.

.

—¿Para qué?

.

—Solo hazlo, Haru.

.

—Ah… —suspira y Rin espera atentamente su momento— ¿seguirás el sueño de tu padre?

.

—No,… —y lo que a continuación Haru creía saber que Rin respondería lo deja inmóvil— buscaré un sueño para mi.

.

—¿Ah?

.

Porque no se trata solamente de decir: "Perseguiré mi propio sueño" cuando ni siquiera se tiene pensado uno. El sueño de cada quien vendrá eventualmente, junto a la respuesta adecuada en el momento adecuado.

.

Similar al encuentro que tuvieron Rin y esa piscina con pétalos de cerezo en medio de una noche de primavera.

.

.

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

.

* * *

_**N**otas:_

Bueee, me gustó mucho, como ya dije, porque fue un Centric de Rin, y bueno, aunque me costó, siento que pude representar un poco esa alma de niño que Rin aun guarda y ademas que siempre me pareció interesante el echo de querer "nadar en un piscina llena de Sakuras", como un sueño que nunca pudo realizar pero que siempre estuvo presente y, sin darse cuenta, alimento esa alma de niño que tenia.

Eso es prácticamente lo que quise plasmar en este pequeño One-shot.

Estoy ansiosa por escribir más de este fandom jajaja ya con este, es mi tercer One para Free!, estoy ansiosa pero aun tengo que rescatar el fic que tengo de Naruto.

En fin..._**¿reviews?**_

Bye!


End file.
